Bonafied Lovin'
by Random Dice
Summary: I'll give you bonafied lovin' the type that makes me feel old.Please Read and Review...


Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or Carolyn from L&O:CI or Bonafied Lovin by Chromeo

AN: I have been playing this over and over again in my head for days. So I got it right now.

**Bonafied Lovin**

Carolyn and Mike were laughing for no reason. Mike's arm was wrapped around Carolyn's shoulders. Carolyn's arm around Mike's waist. I guess I should start from the beginning. It was a Saturday evening. Mike was sitting at his apartment… alone. He was bored out of his mind. He called Bobby. He was his Alex. Ever since they got together Bobby spends less time with him. Mike sighed.

"Wow. I am one selfish man. Alex is good for Bobby." Mike said out loud. He thought for a minute then jumped out of his chair for his cell-phone. Mike hit a normal number in and waited.

"Barek."

"Hey Carolyn! What's up?"

"Mike what do you want this time?" She sighed.

"What? I can't just call a good friend to see how she's doing?"

"Your bored aren't you?" 'God she always read me so well.'

"Ya. You wanna go do something?"

"Sure, I was bored too."

"Ok. I'll come pick you up and we can go to a…bar or something."

"Ok see you when you get here." Click. Mike shut his phone and jumped in to the air. Between you and me, Mike has had a crush on Carolyn from the get go. He grabbed his keys and jumped in his car and drove to Carolyn's. When he got there he went to her door and knocked. A few seconds later she opened the door.

"Hey Mike. So a bar?" I nodded dumbly.

"Let's go." She stepped out of the house and turned around to lock the door. Once that was done they two of them walked to the car, got in and started off to '_Dawson's Bar_'. The bar was a famous place in New York. Four brothers' and their little sister made the bar. The oldest was 22, then 20, then 19, then 16, finally 13. The five of them bought and ran the bar. Even though she was 13 she was the bartender. She was the most responsible of all five. That's why it is the most famous bar. Also they made Dawson specials. Mike though about what Carolyn was wearing. He never saw her in regular clothes. She was wearing tight black/grey jeans. A black tank top with '_Don't Fuck with me, you couldn't handle it_'. When they got to the bar Carolyn challenged Mike take shots of tequila.

"I don't know Carolyn."

"What you chicken?"

"No never bring it on!"

"Ok, Nikki," A young girl about early twenties late teens washing a bottle turned around.

"Oh hey Car, how are you today?"

"Good and you? And how are your brothers?"

"Good and good. What would you like tonight?"

"Tequila shots."

"Right away." When she walked away Mike looked at Carolyn.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"Who? Nikki? She and her brothers' started this bar six years ago."

"Oh." Nikki came back and four shots each later, both were drunk. They walked out of the bar laughing and this bring us up to date. Mike and Carolyn walked-er stumbled around and came to a karaoke bar. Both walked in and Mike offered to sing next. Mike got on stage and Carolyn undressed him with her eyes. First she took off his _'It's all fun and games until someone shoots out an eye…Then its hilarious'_ shirt. Then his jeans but before she could continue his voice broke through.

"This song is for my best friend and partner Carolyn Barek. Here's for you baby." 'Oh's and 'Aw's come from the crowd. He stared to sway and sing.

_Let me tell you that I saw your boyfriend walking down the street  
he was standing all shaky, hands all sweaty and he could hardly speak  
I might as well take a minute or two to talk about the game  
you want a boy like him and a man like me, and that's just not the same.  
I never mind a  
what you need is a sweet caress  
everybody wanna talk too much  
but what you need is a special touch  
oh girl, wouldn't that feel right, a little dinner with the candlelight  
and really when it comes down to it, pick a man that's down to fight _

I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old  
I'll give you Bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old 

Carolyn started to blush. She could feel her breath becoming shallow.

_let me tell you that I saw your boyfriend walking down the road  
he was standing all shaky, couldn't even look and I was extra cold  
I might as well take a minute or two to talk about the perks  
'cause you can't compete with a man like me, and that's just how it works  
look  
this comes as no surprise  
what you need is an older guy, with a little bit of life experience, the right clothes and the right appearance  
oh girl, wouldn't that feel nice?  
have dinner with the candlelight  
and really when it gets down to it, pick a man that's down to fight _

I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old  
I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old 

_oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh _

I'll give you bonafied lovin'  
the type that makes me feel old  
I'll give you bonafied lovin'  
the type that makes me feel old 

A load of clapping came. He walked down to Carolyn.

"So?"

"I had no idea that you could sing like that."

"One of my secrets."

"You have more?" She questioned.

"None that you'll get out of me." Mike said smugly.

"Oh is that so?"

"Ya it is so."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ten bucks says I can get them out of you."

"Deal." She nodded and stepped forward.

"Uh, Carolyn what are you doing?"

"Just going to get them out of you." She quickly leaned forward and put her lips to his. He kissed back and within a few seconds he lifted her up and carried her out of the bar.

**The morning after**

Carolyn awoke to a pounding headache. She was laying on her stomach with a blanket at her waist. She pushed her-self up with her arms and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she knew this room, but it wasn't hers. The dark green walls, the shaggy white carpet, the black silky sheets. '_Oh shit_'. All of last night came back to her. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw a Mike sized lump. Carolyn moved to the end of the bed, wrapped the blanket around her chest and waited for Mike to awaken. Fifteen minutes later he woke up.

"Hey." Carolyn said. Mike shot up in the bed and pushed the blanket to his groin area.

"Carolyn what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember what happen last night?" As soon as she said it, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh ya." There was awkward silence between them before Carolyn spoke.

"Well I guess I should go." She moved to get up but Mike's voice stopped her.

"NO! Wait Car. Stay. I mean if you want." He looked down waiting for her reaction. She smiled and moved back to where Mike sat.

"Ok, but One you owe me ten bucks and Two…" She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back with equal passion. That night unbeknownst to them Carolyn got pregnant. A little boy they named Landon Shawnee. He had short dark brown wavy hair. His eyes were green like his fathers. Mike and Carolyn got married when they found out they were pregnant with their second child, a girl, Kadence Marie. She had shoulder length curly, curly hair. Her eyes were brown like Carolyn's. After that they had three more kids. Another girl Tory Gin. She had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes like her mother. Then twins (identical) two girls, Carol Lauren and Lynn Cherry. Carol and Lynn looked the same with curly, wavy hair. The only thing that told them apart was their eyes. Carol had brown eyes and Lynn had green eyes. The seven of them were one great family. Of course they still argued but hey that's what family's do.

A/N: So? Did you like it? I have been thinking about it for awhile so I typed it on the computer. Review please.


End file.
